Tykis Zahn
Tykis Zahn was a Human male and a member of the Grand Republic military. He aided the Republic in many ways, leading an elite group of commandoes known as Viper Squad. He was also the Republic spy who infiltrated the Purifiers in 59 ABY, known as the mercenary Janus. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Tykis Zahn was born a year after the battle with Ancharus and his cult concluded, to a pair of Republic officials that took part in the battle and assisted in the invasion of Csilla during the climax of the conflict. When he was of age and had gone through the necessary schooling, Tykis was put forth by his parents into school to become an officer in the Grand Republic military, noting his greater intellect and greater physique. When he began OCS for the Republic, his natural talent helped him only so far, meaning he had to go through great lengths in order to achieve his goal of graduating, and even then only just. Viper Squad When he was assigned to the Outer Rim, his battalion fell under assault from pirates attempting to raid their base to steal its supplies and weapons to sell. Him and his soldiers bravely fought them off and routed the pirates, but they had taken a great number of his soldiers with him. In order to strike back, he had to spread word to the pirates that he was killed off in the attack, while donning the gear of a fallen pirate and adopting a new name for himself: Janus. He would infiltrate the pirates' stronghold under this new name and join their ranks for a time, constantly feeding the Republic intel about their movements and activities. When the time was right, he crippled their stronghold to allow what was left of his forces to attack it, taking the base and taking down the pirates without losing anyone else. This act would net him access to being selected for the special ops division of the Republic military, as well as being trained for infiltration jobs. Following this, he began forging tales of the bounty hunter known as 'Janus' through the holonet to sell his other persona as a legitimate bounty hunter. Simultaneously, he earned himself a command over an elite group of commandoes known as 'Viper Squad,' which he would lead on several successful missions against the criminal element of the galaxy as well as incursions into Sith territory to scout on their whereabouts after the Ancharus Crisis. Attack of the Purifiers When the Purifiers' threat emerged, Tykis was placed in deep cover within their ranks using his 'Janus' persona to gain the trust of their enigmatic leader, Talos Dragen. Though he was accepted into their group, he had never fully gained their trust as an outsider. He would take leaves of absence from their group, using excuses of executing more subtle attacks against the Jedi and the Republic to explain why he had left. In truth, he was returning to his role of Republic Spec-Ops in order to lead Viper Squad against the Purifiers. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Troopers Category:Spies Category:Grand Republic members Category:Non Force-User